epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Scott Pilgrim vs Sci-Twi Part 1 and 2: My Little Rap Battles Season 1 Finale
It's time. Time to wrap this season up. I've delayed this for far too long. Mostly due to laziness and the fact that I was busy with other stuff. But now, it's finally gonna happen. Sci-Twi was originally going to face Peter Parker/Spiderman, which is honestly a better matchup, but this particular one had something going for it that made me realize how this can be more unique than my other battles. I'm also trying something new with this battle. I'm making a two-parter. Don't worry. You will see both parts in this blog post. I make this a two-parter because I felt the middle part would make more sense and feel less like it was breaking the flow of the battle. I originally had an intro for the first part, but I didn't feel like making it and it's just the scene where the two bands meet and it's revealed that Todd has vegan powers, except The Clash with Demonhead is replaced by the Humane 7. I rambled on for too long. So strap in. This is gonna feel like one big fanfiction. "One of the main protagonists of the Equestria Girls series, Sci-Twi, or just Twilight Sparkle, goes up against the main hero of his eponymous series/movie, Scott Pilgrim, to see which socially awkward band member with extraordinary powers is the better of the two." Battle Part 1 MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! ' ' BEGIN! 'Sci-Twi:' I'm surprised you came to battle. Thought you didn't like fighting girls Must be embarrassing getting beat by a high schooler after beating the World I'm a master in science, already smarter than you'll ever be If you think you can spit better bars, then you're barking up the wrong Plumtree! Not even your fighting skills impress me since you're just an echo fighter of Ryu Pilgrim's your last name, but we all know the real turkey here is you! Meanwhile, I'm in a League of my own, and if my calculations are right Your choice of drinks and clothes perfectly represent your chance of winning in this fight 'Scott Pilgrim:' Well, your calculations are WRONG, 'cause defeating you will be a Cinch! I'm used to beating nerds! Just ask Gideon and Simon! That doesn't even rhyme! What? It totally does rhyme! Come on, Scott! You're about to lose to a person named Twilight! Just shut it, guys. It won't take long for me to punch the highlight out of her hair! So what if you're really smart in science, Twilight? I don't even care! Plus, how can you think that your disses will hit bullseye on me When you proved that you pretty much suck when it comes to archery! 'Sci-Twi:' Honestly, Scott, if your verse had a face, I would punch it 'Cause so far, the only bomb you dropped was your movie at the box office! You get yourself with girls, yet you yourself can't even Get It Together! How hard is it to get a life? And I'm not talking about extra lives either Why go through the trouble of getting Ramona by your side When in the end, people liked it better when you were with Knives! So low you punched someone out of Envy, more bitter than some Lemon Zest But I get it, the truth hurts, like it's a sword through your chest 'Scott Pilgrim:' You sure are bringing less beef than a vegan shepherd's pie! You claim to be smarter, yet you don't have the brains to spit better rhymes! Watching Seconds of your awful movies makes me want to go pee due to boredom Not even Julie is as much of a b*tch with glasses as this one! You're even afraid of yourself! Remember the time you spent at camp? Also, your crappy band ripped off how mine battled amp to amp! Speaking of your band, you're not even really part of it! Less important than Young Neil, and this coming from a guy who plays bass! 'Sci-Twi:' Admit it, you have no moral ground. You're only just a pussy! You don't recognize your own brother? How dumb can you be? Like your video game, I hope that you'll soon begone! With how you handle your relationships, how can you even call yourself a paragon? 'Scott Pilgrim:' Not gonna Sugarcoat it; it's not like you're completely perfect! Or did you forget the time you decided to destroy your world just to learn some magic? I know I'm not one to talk when it comes to odd high school dating But Timber trying to hit on you? Now that's just plain crazy! 'Sci-Twi:' I never claimed I was perfect, unlike you, Scott! Even with a girlfriend, you're still lonely in your own thoughts! Your raps aren't Sweet at all, really I'd say it's rather Sour And despite your final book's title, now it's my Finest Hour! 'Scott Pilgrim:' I still outclass you when it comes to self-confidence! Since one blunder's all it takes for you to fall into Infinite Sadness! You've got Todd's ve-gone powers, so prepare to be gone! This battle is done and...wait, what's going on? 'Sci-Twi:' Huh? What are you talking....oh no. (Both of their heads start to glow. The entire place darkens, and two shadowy figures appear before them, revealing themselves to be...) (Midnight is in purple, Nega Scott is in gray, and it's normal when both are rapping.) 'Midnight Sparkle and Nega Scott:' So this is what our pathetic alter-egos have been doing all this time?! Such a disgrace! You could've brought us in earlier and we would've packed better rhymes! Step to both of us, we'll crush you flat like what Sunset did to Twilight's drone! We won't rest until we stop everyone that even tries, even the ones you know! Just face it, fools! We're much cooler than any of you too! You're nothing but namby-pamby wrecks while we're free from any saccharine virtues! So best to submit to us! We should put them to work in the salt mines! Nah, they're not even worthy of that! Let's just end these Precious Little Lives! 'Sci-Twi:' No! I thought I got rid of The Midnight In Me! 'Scott Pilgrim:' Yeah, that's not cool! I thought we were fine after brunch! 'Midnight Sparkle and Nega Scott:' Oh how cute. Our puny selves seem to be in denial! Let's end their miseries and take the winning title! 'Scott Pilgrim:' Wait, what- (Midnight and Nega Scott then release a powerful laser beam at Scott and Sci-Twi. Both fall dead, and the other two laugh maniacally. All seems lost, or is it?) 'Midnight Sparkle:' Looks like it's Game Over for both of you! (Evil laugh) Battle Part 2 Intro Previously on My Little Rap Battles...actually, you already know. Twilight and Scott both wake up in a mysterious plane of existence. Sort of like this one: "You know what sucks? Everything." Scott said to Twilight. "Where even are we?" said Twilight. "I honestly don't know. Doesn't look Subspace!" Both rose up only to see two figures walking towards them. At first, they thought that they were Midnight Sparkle and Nega Scott, but as the figures came closer, they were actually- "Ramona?" "Sunset? What are you doing here?" "Oh, Ramona took me here." Sunset responded, "She told me about this whole Subspace thing." "Wait," Scott said, "This doesn't even look like my Subspace!" "It's not your Subspace, Scott," Ramona replied, "It's actually Twilight's. I just wanted a change of scenery other than some desert." "But we're dead!" Twilight said, "How are we talking to you?" "You're not dead," Ramona said, "You guys are just having some idiotic dream." "We're not here to tell you if you're dead or not, though." Sunset said, "Listen. Your evil selves are still out there. I think they already took over and enslaved our friends. What we need to do now is to have you guys team and stop them once and for all." "But we spent most of our time talking about how much we hate each other and how one of us sucks!" Scott blurted out. "Scott, that's not important. What matters now is that you and Twilight confront your evil alter-egos and settle your differences. Is that too much to ask for?" Scott thought about it for a second. He contemplated what just happened and even things he experienced with his other friends. After a while... "Ok. I'll do it. Twilight, are you in?" "It's the only way, Scott. I was in this from the start. I'm sorry about what I said earlier, though." "Nah, it's cool. It was a rap battle. We're friends now, right?" "Of course!" Twilight responded. Suddenly- SCOTT PILGRIM AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE EARNED THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP! WHAT? SCOTT PILGRIM AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE ARE EVOLVING! (Scott and Twilight then go through a magical transformation, gaining new outfits and sprouting pony ears and longer hair.) SCOTT PILGRIM AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE HAVE PONIED UP! (Boy does that sound stupid.) Heart +5 Girliness +6 Friendship +7 What Even is Happening? +8 "Aaah! What's this?" Scott yelled in horror. "You'll get used to it, Scott." Twilight responded, "But how do we get out of here?" "Oh, that's right!" Sunset said, "Ramona was kidding. You guys are actually dead. Here, I have two extra lives for you. We'll see you guys later," Scott and Twilight then took the extra lives and were then transported to Toronto/Canterlot High. There they saw both Midnight and Nega Scott sending their friends (except for Sunset and Ramona) to the salt mines for some menial labor. The entire world seemed to be in chaos. "Nega Scott!" Scott yelled, getting both of their evil versions' attention. "You have made all of us suffer for too long!" Twilight exclaimed. "It's time that you're finished!" "Took you long enough." Nega Scott scoffed. "By the way, nice clothes and ears." "Shut up!" Scott shouted. "You'll pay for your crimes against humanity!" Thus, the battle had finally begun. Battle Part 2 (Scott is in orange, Twilight is in magenta, and normal when both are rapping.) MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! SCOTT PILGRIM AND SCI-TWI! VS! MIDNIGHT SPARKLE AND NEGA SCOTT! BEGIN! 'Scott and Twilight:' Alright, here we go! It's time that we Clashed with these inner Demonheads! It’s time you stop messing with our heads like a trip at Honest Ed’s! No defense against our disses! You can say that we're Overpowered! We're done with your crap! So prepare to lose during our TRUE Finest Hour! Still want to fight us? Then you're truly not the brightest! 'Cause when we're on the mic, you won't know what hit you in the slightest! You think you're both so great, but you're missing the point! What matters the most is the Magic of Friendship and whatever! ...Wait, oops. 'Midnight Sparkle and Nega Scott:' Was that a joke?! And it seems you stole some lines from Patel! One verse in, and you already aren't doing well! Are we done with all the hugging and love now? I'm getting sick of it! It's just too bad this time you won't be saved by the "Magic of Friendship"! Can't you two see? Even if you manage to get rid of us We'll just come back and haunt your memories no matter what! So how about you forfeit and face the ultimate truth! You'll never Ever be Free from us! We will always be part of you! 'Scott and Twilight:' Oh, we know that if we keep beating you, you'll just keep coming back! So we're going to face our mistakes, and accept them as fact! It's true that we did some terrible things throughout our life But this time, we'll learn from our experiences rather than run and hide! We're spitting more fire than a demon hipster chick verbally! We've got flow like raining coins! Looks like you guys Chose Your Own bad Ending! For torturing us in our heads, for making us evil, for the good of all mankind We'll punish you and make sure neither of you exists any longer in our minds! (Midnight and Nega Scott once again fired their laser, but this time, Scott and Twilight, with the help of their friends nearby, created a force field deflect the laser back to the evil doppelgangers and freezing them like in the battle with Matthew Patel. Then Scott and Twilight reached out to their evil selves.) Just take our hands now. We'll show you another way. Well, not really. Just leave us alone forever now, okay? (Midnight and Nega Scott thought about it, then reluctantly held their other versions' hands and suddenly merged with them. Everything brightened again, and Midnight and Nega Scott were now gone.) Scott: Wow, what a battle. Although it still feels weird with these ears and outfit. Twilight: It happens all the time for me and my friends. You're actually the first one outside of us to pony up. Strange. (A geode then appeared in front of Scott) Scott: Should I...take it? Twilight: Try. (Scott grabbed it) SCOTT PILGRIM EARNED A GEODE POWER! Scott: Oh, cool! What power do I have? POWER: CENSOR BARS! Scott: Well, ****. At least I have Julie's powers now. AND SO... The Humane 7 and Scott and his friends became great friends. That's it. 'MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES ' ' ' Season 1 Poster (Yes, it's inspired by Drak's poster) Poll Who won? Scott Pilgrim Sci-Twi Midnight Sparkle and Nega Scott Trivia Every character on the season 2 poster is planned for, well, season 2. Can you guess who they're facing? Category:Blog posts